All Mixed Up
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe and Bart find Alicia alive. Clacia and Chlart
1. the lab

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

All Mixed Up

Chloe stood there standing at the corner of the dark hidden section of the lab. She stared at all of the cold unconscious pale wet bodies hooked up to wire in the large glass cylinders full of some type of blue liquid. She stood there frozen in shock, dumbfounded, as she store at the body in the middle. The silence broke when she saw a red blur. Then Bart appeared with mischievous smile on his face. Chloe still stood there starring at the body.

"There you are. You would think with my speed I would have found you faster. Man this place has tons of stuff. But most of it is abandoned. I can't figure out all of this technical mumbo jumbo. That is why you are here of course." He said in a light mood, and then he saw the look on Chloe's stricken face. He waved his hand over her face.

"Hello, Chloe, Earth to Chloe…anyone home."

Blue light reflected on her face, she was still frozen still in a deep gaze as she spoke, "Yeah."

"You look like you saw a…"

"A ghost." Chloe interrupted wistfully.

Bart turned around and saw all of the bodies in the tubes.

"Woa. And I thought this place was abandoned."

"It is. They have to be dead." Chloe said in a shocked whisper.

Bart looked at it shaking his head.

Folding her arms she moved closer looking at the middle girl with long blonde hair.

"So are they dead?"

Chloe gave him a blank stare and in a matter of the fact manner demanded,

"I need a crow bar and blankets."

"Right" Bart said then he sped out there. In a matter of seconds he came back with a crow bar and a few red blankets.

Chloe took the crow bar and slammed the middle tube. The girl burst out with the blue liquid flowing out. Chloe put the blanket around her. She was still dumbfounded but she moved on to the next to people in the other tubes.

"Now what?" Bart asked.

"You get those two to the hospital." She pointed to the man on the left side and the woman on the right.

Bart carried the woman and ran out of there. He was back in ten minutes. Then he picked up the other person and sped out of there. Ten minutes later he was back.

"What about the Blonde?"

Chloe was sitting on the floor with her feeling her neck for her pulse. Chloe felt nothing but a cold neck. Then suddenly she felt a slow reluctant beat.

"Take her to the hospital but stay there with her."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to call Clark."

"I thought you wanted to keep him out of it."

"I did. But she…she changes things. She always has."

"Wait, you know her?"

"Yeah, her names Alicia Baker she is Clark Kent's dead girl friend."


	2. the news

The news

Chloe could have had Bart come back for her and just speed her to the hospital. She was used to it. She liked it too, it was fun but she brought her car on this little field trip to bring her lab top and camera and her other gadgets that she might need to breaking in. She was glad she was driving because she needed time to think. She took her time getting in the car. So then she would have to call Clark. She really did not know what to say to him. They weren't at close as they used to be. They still were friends and still hung out when they had time but things had changed between them ever since she started dating Bart.

Chloe and Bart were investigating 33.1 together. He came to her a while ago after finding out from Andrea that she was working on exposing 33.1. And after months of digging they have finally found its location. They were glad to see that most of it was not functioning all that well. Except for those three barely alive bodies. She couldn't believe it. And there Alicia Baker was in all of her glory. She had mix feelings about the whole thing. As she reminisced she actually liked the way Clarks face lit up when ever talking about her in a positive manner which didn't occur often. Chloe couldn't blame her. She knew that Alicia caused Clark a lot of pain but a part of her always wanted to thank Alicia for opening those gates into Clark Kent's secret.

Thinking back on all of this Chloe was even more lost. How do you tell a guy that his dead girl friend isn't dead? Chloe parked the car at the hospital parking lot and tried to get the courage to call Clark.

"Hello." Clark answered.

"Hey, it's Chloe."

"Hey, Chloe."

"Clark, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"Um…I'm at the hospital…in Edge city."

"What? Why are you there? What happened are you ok?"

"I'm…fine. It's just … we… you see whose there…it's. Clark can you just come here? I'll explain when you get here."

"I'm on my way."

Clark rushed into the hospital waiting room and saw Chloe and Bart sitting there.

He went straight to Chloe, "Ok, What's wrong why were you being so cryptic on the phone? Are you guys okay?"

"Well, we're fine Clark. I didn't know how to say it over the phone. So here it goes. Clark we found…we found a lab. It was secret lab of Lex's, where he was experimenting on super type of people."

"Chloe, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's Lex's lab and I didn't want you to have any unwanted confrontations until I had proof."

"And do you?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, proof doesn't get anymore solid then the people we just brought in here. There were three actually."

"Oh are they ok?"

"That depends on your definition of ok. They've been experimented on. And they were barely alive when we found them but their recovering now."

"Good. So why bring me here so urgently. Is there something I can do?"

"Clark, it's…one of the patients…it's Alicia." Chloe finally blurted out.

Clark sat down on the nearest chair in utter shock. He could not believe it. Alicia alive? How could that be?

Then a nurse came to Chloe and said, "Your friends are going to be just fine. They can start seeing people now."

Chloe nodded. Then she said to Bart and Clark, "Why don't we split up? We need to know what they know if we want to help them."

Then she went to Clark and said, "Clark you should see her now."

Clark got up. Not believing what he was doing. He followed Chloe to Alicia's room. Then Chloe and Bart went to see the other patients.

Clark saw Alicia lying in the hospital bed fast asleep.


	3. Waking Up

Chloe sat there examining the woman in the hospital bed she had steady breaths. As Chloe studied the chart she wondered how miraculous this all is. She mused if this woman like Alicia had special powers like her. Knowing Lex it was extremely likely. After all if he was experimenting he would have plenty of lab rats. Lex was always thorough. Shivers went down her spine. Lex frequently had that affect on her. He had his way of getting under skin, espeacilly lately. He had seemed to evolve into a full villain these days. And Chloe has been hot on his trail trying to bring him down. While before he had cared for people he had become almost completely self-serving. And he has brought Chloe's former best friend down with him in the process. He had corrupted her. And now Lana Lang was even more self-serving the before and more so.

The lovely couple seemed hell-bent on punishing Chloe and Clark for supposedly lying and betraying them. And they continued pursuing the truth in away did not care how many people got hurt in the process.

"Ah." Chloe sighed as she went through the chart. She had to help these people. They were hurt because of her former friends and she had to do something. She especially wanted to help Alicia. Even though Alicia did cause Chloe's friends a lot of pain in the end it seemed that she really did change. All Alicia wanted was a second chance and Chloe felt like it was her fault that she didn't get it. No one would have known about Alicias abilities if it wasn't for Chloe's article. And that awful guy wouldn't have framed and killed Alicia. Chloe always wanted a chance to make it up to her. Maybe that's why she has made it her life's mission to help miss understood people with special abilities. Of coarse the fact that Clark had special abilities had a lot to do with that too. But that night Alicia reveled Clarks special gifts to her whole perspective on so called meteor freaks has changed and she has vowed to have understanding and help them. And treat them with more respect then as just another story. She knew that is wht Alcia thought of her, some heartless reporter that revealed people's secrets without a thought of how it could hurt people. But Chloe was not like that, not now. She was hoping that Alicia would get the chance to see that.

Although she had betrayed Clark she has given Chloe a great gift. She loved knowing his secret, and it brought her and Clark so much closer together. And they both became stronger because of it. Maybe Alicia and Clark would get a second chance. Chloe wanted so much for Clark to be happy. And maybe with Alicia he would be. Maybe they could start where they left off.

Then suddenly the thought occurred to her. Clark did not know that Alicia told Chloe his secret. Chloe never told him in detail how exactly it happened. She said she saw him pick up a car. But for Clark that could be an everyday experience. She never told him because she didn't want to dishonor Alicia's memory. He loved Alicia Chloe was not about to take that away from him.

When Alicia woke up Clark jumped up out of his chair. Then he sat closer to her and grabbed her by the hand.

"Alicia"

"Clark" she said weakly.

Her eyes fluttered she looked confused and groggy.

"I thought I…" then she smiled slightly.

"You save me Clark I thought I was done for."

Clark squeezed her hand gently gazing at her with deep affection. He would love to indulge in this fantasy. To pretend that he had gotten there in time to save her. And they haven't spent the last two years apart. But he was weighed down by guilt over what happened. Plus eventually she would pick up a calendar and figure it out.

"Alicia. I didn't save you. I am so sorry. It's all my fault."

"Clark it's okay. It's not to late."

"Alicia. There's no easy way to say this so here it goes. I didn't save you, no one did. I came to late. You died you've been dead for two years." Clark said.

Alicia's face went pale. She gasped shaking her head,

"I…uh..oh my…how?"

In shock Alicia was distracted not listening or looking at him. She seemed to be compliplating something huge. Suddenly she went into panic mode.

"So I really am to late. Oh Clark I am so sorry. Your life must be so different now. Because of me."

"You have nothing to apologize for you didn't deserve to die."

Alicia pursed her lips.

"But Clark….our fight…I just thought it would be better if you could be your self."

"I know. Alicia you never got the chance to go to the police. If I just went with you or believed in you this would never happen."

"But Clark…"

At that the door opened and Chloe walked in very slowly and carefully.

"Well look whose up." Chloe said giving Alicia a supportive smile trying not to sound too fake.

Alicia sat up giving her a side way glance.

"Chloe what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well."

Then Clark interjected.

"Chloe saved you Alicia."

"What?" She scooted backwards.

"Why?"

Clark tried to read the expressions on both Chloe's and Alicia's faces. It looked as if they were talking to eachother through telepathy. Clark wished mind reading was one of his abilities he would love to know what was going on in these two beautiful blonde's heads.

"Why else? We were investigating this lab for a story."

"So what did you find? Or do I have to wait and look in the paper like everyone else?"

"Actually we didn't a chance to get that much. We found you and two others. We were able to get before hand, but as soon as we found you and the others we had to get to the hospital."

"We?" Alicia asked looking at Clark.

Then Clark said, "Chloe and her boyfriend Bart found you and brought you here."

Alicia was still completely confused her last conversation she had with Chloe in mind she thought the last thing Chloe would do was save her life. Or bring her back? Ah. It was all so overwhelming with thousands of questions swimming in her head like who did this to her? Why did they do it? How Chloe save her and why? She still could not believe that she was dead. Dead, with out breath in her body for two whole years. People don't just come back to life do they?

"Ok" said Alicia still perplexed.

"And no. You won't be reading the story in the paper any time soon. Through the years I've learned some things are best left hidden, especially when it concerns my friends."

"We're friends now? Somehow I didn't get the memo."

"Clarks my friend and your important to Clark so as long as you want out of the papers consider it done."

And that one stoic statement Alicia realized what Chloe was really telling her. She never did tell Clarks secret. She kept it out of the papers because she was Clark's friend. The thought never crossed her mind. Why would it? She never really knew Chloe. But as she examined Chloe's all knowing eyes she had a feeling that she was about to get to know her.

Alicia fidgeted slightly then turned to Clark and said, "Ah. Clark, being dead for two years does make a girl thirsty. Can you get me some water?"

Clark smiled and said, "Still with the jokes."

Then he leaned towards her and kissed her on her forehead gently.

"I'll be back."

Then he glanced at Chloe curiously wondering if she was just trying to get rid of him.

After the door shut Chloe sat down.

"Good call, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Alicia said.

"I'm glad you're ok Alicia. I really am. But you're not out of the woods yet we don't know exactly what they did to you. But don't worry I'll find out. And when I do I'll let you and Clark know. And now I need you to do me a favor."

Alicia knew that this new and approved Chloe must have been too good to be true. Here was the catch.

"What?" Alicia asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell Clark."

"Don't tell him what?"

"Don't tell him about that little show and tell when we had our last conversation."

"You never told him?"

"Not in so many words. I eventually told him I saw him pick up a car, but it's Clark. That's like an everyday occurrence for him."

"Why? I see now why you didn't write the big story. Clarks your friend. But why keep me telling you a secret."

"Clark was in love with you, Alicia. And I wasn't about to taint your memory. You died in a tragic way. I know Clark blamed himself. He always does. And telling him about some of your last moments was not going to help."

"Thank you Chloe for not tainting my memory. But if I want to be with Clark I can't lie to him."

"It's not a lie, it's an omission." Chloe said.

"And I bet you're used to it by now. But I really got a second chance this time. And I want his forgiveness. What I did. I regretted it as soon as I did it. I betrayed Clarks trust. Even though he didn't believe me at the time it doesn't excuse what I did. I really was trying to help him to stop being so locked up inside and let himself out and be free. That's all I really wanted was for us to be free to be our selves together. But when I saw that jerk trying to frame me…I realized that wasn't the way for him to be free. That I made a horrible mistake but it was too late."

Alicia voice started to get horse.

Chloe nodded and said, "I know why you did it, Alicia. And all though I don't agree with what you did. I'm glad you told me. I wasn't being completely selfless in not telling him. Truthfully, it took me a long time to gain his trust and I just didn't want to mess that up. And if he knew the last blonde girl he told his secret to b…"

"I get it. Chloe. I do. But give me some time to think about it."

"Ok". Chloe said.

Then the door flew open with a gust of wind and two red blurs came in then Clark and Bart came in.

Then Bart said to Chloe, "We got to get out of here! Now!"


	4. Getting to Know You

Ch. 4 Getting To Know You

Chloe stood up quickly and Alicia looked up at Clark startled.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"The owners of the lab are here and they're pissed." Bart said to Chloe.

"Yeah, well I bet the police would love to meet them." Chloe said as she got out her cell phone.

Clark put his hand over Chloe's hand and her phone stopping her.

"Supposedly, they have permits for the bodies. The lawyers are here and they interested in who brought the bodies here waiting to put theft charges. For the bodies."

"But they're alive." Chloe said furiously.

"I know. But they're coming to see who submitted them. We have to get out of here. Fast." Clark said.

"Right" Chloe said as she completely changed moods she wrapped her arms around Bart's neck and said, "Can you help me with that sir?"

"Maybe" Bart said smiling.

Then Alicia saw a blur. She jumped a little surprised.

"Wow. Chloe has interesting taste…"

"Yeah, we'll talk about that later. But right now we need to get you out of here."

Clark said as he took of the wires that connected her to machines. Then he picked her up. And sped her out of there.

Alicia held tightly on to Clarks neck. She saw blurs of lights and it was intense and invigorating. They stopped at what looked like an apartment in Metropolis.

"Where are we?"

"We're at Chloe's Apartment.We'll stay here until we figure all of this out."

He said as he put stray long blonde lock behind her ear.

"Why here?"

"It's safe here."

As they walked in Chloes apartment they saw Bart eating a huge BLT sandwhich.

Then he said with his mouth full, "Hey, Clark what took you so long?"

Alicia gave out a small giggle at the act. Clark was still holding her as she looked up Clark seemed annoyed with Bart like he was used to this.

Chloe came out from the hall carrying blankets.

"Oh, good your here, I just made my bed so you can rest there as long as you need to." Chloe said.

"Uh. Thanks." Alicia said.

"Well, I'll let Clark get you settled in. Do you think you're up to eating something?"

"Not right now. I'm a little quezy. Uh do you cook?"

"Yeah, I'm real good with can foods and TV dinners." She joked trying to keep things light.

Clark took Alicia to Chloe's bed room. She was looking at all of the picture on Chloe's dressor. She saw picture of Chloe and Clark. Chloe and Bart and then all three of them. Then she saw a picture of Chloe and a dark haired girl wearing glasses.

"Whose she?" Alicia asked.

"Oh her. She's Chloe's roommate. Andrea Rojas."

"Oh, I didn't see Lana here. Weren't her and Chloe like best friends?"

"Yeah. But not these days."

Clark said not really looking at the pictures but looking at Alicia.

"Why?" She asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter."

"Did you and her...you know get back together."

She asked looking at the red comforter as she she sat up in Chloe's bed.

"Yeah, it didn't work out. I'm sorry Alicia. It's just..."

"Clark, you don't have to apologize. I died. It's...So what happened?"

"Uh...same old same old. I couldn't tell her my secret. Eventually I had to end it for good." Clark said looking away twidling his thumbs.

"It's ok Clark. She took his hand." He smiled at her squeezing her hand lightly.

"Well, you better get some rest." Clark said.

"I've been resting for the past two years. I still can't beleive it. I want to know what's been going on since then. Everything seemed to change. Chloe the intrepid reportor now looks the other way when huge stories come her way. She dating someone who is infected by the meteor. And you ...I want know what's going on with you. Are you seeing anyone now. It's ok you can tell me the truth."

"No, I'm not seeing anyone." He smiled.

Then he kissed her on the cheek.

"I would like to really start over. It looks like we really got a second chance this time. And I think we should take advantage."

Alicia gave him her brillant smile that filled up her entire face.

"Wow, see you even changed. You didn't used to be that forward."

"I just missed you Alicia." He kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss just as soft.

After they broke the kiss they both had huge smiles.

Chloe just walked in admiring this scene. She was happy for Clark. She hasn't seen him smile like that in a long time.


	5. Night

Ch. 5

Night

Chloe was about to leave the room wen Clark and Alicia noticed her there. Clark blushed looking embaressed.

Chloe smiled holding onto a file. Then said, "Hey, feeling better?"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I thought you would like to see your file."

"Oh, thanks Chloe." Alicia said.

Then Clark said "Chloe it's late. You know..."

"Yeah, I'll put it here when you're ready."

Later that night Chloe was curled up on the couch with a sleeping snooring Bart. His snores always amused her. She smiled just enjoying lying there. Her best friend had found his happiness and so did she. She was content. She was just afraid it wouldn't last. She had no idea what they did to Alicia. She worried that Clark had gotten too close to fast. He deserved happiness. If anyone deserved happiness it was Clark. She accepted that she couldn't give him that kind of happiness. And Clark couldn't really give her the kind of happiness she wanted. They were both better off as friends. Although ever since she was with Bart they weren't as close as they used to be. They still were close and they had this bond that no one really could understand.

And then there was Bart she squeezed his hand. Bart gave her a kind of light hearted excited happiness that she never knew existed within her self. At first it was just about having fun and excitment. But it had growed into something more. Sure he wasn't very deep but his sense of humor lightened her soul. He made her smile and laugh and she loved that about him.

Chloe sat up as she heard the front door begin to open.

It was Andrea her roommate.

She smirked at Chloe as she jumped out of Barts arms.

"Hey, don't stop on my account. We have rooms for that kind of thing you know." Andrea teased as she took off her leather jacket and put it on the coat rack.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. And that room is being occupied by Clark."

Andrea's smirk grew wider.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not what you think."

"Um hmm."

"He's there with a girl."

"Hmm. You know Chloe that comment I made yesterday about this apartment being like a motel I was just joking about Bart."

"Yeah, I know but it's not what you think. We went to 33.1 tonight."

"Oh you found it? Why didn't you call me? I'm the one that told you about the place."

"Yeah, but you also told me tonight you were staking out and I'm thinking if you were ringing, it might blow your cover."

"Ok, so how does Clark finaly getting some action have to do with the lab."

"We found Alicia there. Barely alive, with a couple other bodies."

"Ok?"

"I don't know if we told you about Alicia but she was Clarks girlfriend for short period in our senior year. Uh she died."

"Oh...wait are you telling me Lex is resurecting people. I thought that place was for expermenting on people with special abilities."

"It is. Alicia..she can teleport."

"Hmm..."

"So we took her to the hospital but had to leave when Lex's lawyers arrived."

Andrea mummbled something in spanish that Chloe assumed was swear words.

"So I thought she could stay here until we figure this all out. I didn't think you would mind since you are all for helping people like your self that's why we were working on bringing this place down in the first place."

"Of course mi casa su casa and the same goes for Clark too."

"I know."

"Alright, well I'm beat. I'm going to bed. Unless you rented out that room too."

"No, it's good." Chloe said.

"Good, and Chloe are you sure everythings ok?"

"Uh...yeah, just a long night."

Andrea read her face detecting there was more to it then that but she would let it go for now.


	6. Mourning

All Mixed Up Ch. 7

Chloe woke up to the smell of freshly cooked pancakes. Not the usual souped up coffee smells she had grown accustomed to. As she stretched she notice she was alone on the couch. Approaching the kitchen she admired the site of Bart scarfing down a huge stack of pancakes. It had always amused her to watch her boyfriend eat, he had always had huge portions. His metabolism must have been as fast as he was because he was in pretty good shape.

She surprised herself when she saw Clark over the stove flipping pancakes and cooking eggs. She knew the boy could cook giving who his mother was but he barely did.

Alicia seemed to be enjoying watching Clark cook her eyes never left him as she took delicate bites of her syrup smothered pancakes.

"Clark Kent cooking extraordinaire. What's the occasion?"

Clark turned around with a goofy smile on his face.

"Good mourning Chloe."

"Good mourning."

"Would you like some pancakes?"

"I'd love some." Chloe said as she sat next to Bart.

Bart smiled at her with his mouth full of pancakes. She laughed, patted him on the shoulder, and then put her attention back to Clark.

"So did you sleep well Clark?" Chloe asked smirking.

Then Alicia blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chloe smiled.

Clark placed a plate in front of Chloe.

"Do you ever stop investigating?" Clark asked jokingly.

Alicia head tilted her attention shifting to Chloe. Her content sweet smile began to fade somewhat and her face became more serious.

Chloe noticed Alicia change and simply smiled and said in a light joking atmosphere, "Only when you ask me?"

Clark nodded and gave her some more pancakes, "Here, eat."

He then sat next to Alicia and started eating himself.

Alicia's infectious smile returned and she seemed perfectly content.

Andrea staggered in the kitchen still deck out in her leather. Her long brown hair was messy scattering on top of her leather Jacket.

"Hey, did I wake up in the right apartment? All of the sudden I'm over flowed with tenants."

"Sorry, Andrea, this is Alicia. Alicia this is Andrea, Chloe's roommate."

Andrea and Alicia shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Andrea."

"You too." Then Andrea took a seat by Chloe.

"So Chloe filled me in about what happened. So you're Clark's old girl friend huh. And you have super powers too?"

Alicia looked at Chloe and then Clark.

"Yeah, so does everyone know about you're powers these days?"

Clark shrugged, "Actually, these days most of the people in my life do know."

"So much for keeping it to yourself." Alicia said to Chloe.

"No, Alicia Chloe is a good friend. She would never tell a soul. You know what it's like to find others with special abilities. It's easier to tell them." Clark said.

Alicia shook her head, "Yeah, I know. So Andrea you have abilities too?"

"Oh, yeah, I have my skills."

"So what are they?"

"Oh you know I'm pretty strong and I can leap pretty high."

"Hmmm." Alicia said and then she focused her attention directly to her plate of pancakes.

Then Chloe's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Sullivan, here."

Clark sat next to Alicia fondly gawking at her. Then Chloe breathed out in twinged frustration.

Clark's glowing happy mood suddenly changed. "What's wrong Chloe?"

"It's...nothing I can't handle on my own." Chloe said as she started to olt out of the cramped kitchen.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Clark asked sternly.

Chloe sighed, "That was my contact at the hospital their looking for us. Uh..."

Chloe held this pressence of complete stark worry. She looked at Alicia and then she tapped clark on his arm, "Maybe we should talk about this in the living room, alone."

Clark took one last gaze at Alica and then said, "Yes, ok."

Chloe started to pace in the living room folding her arms.

Clark stopped her holding on to her arm. "Chloe what is it, you're starting to scare me."

"Clark, my contact said that woman that we admitted died."


End file.
